ssbbsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia
Mafia is a game, that some SSBBSB users play on AIM. Learn a lot about mafia here: http://mikeburnfire.sitesled.com/mscumB.swf What's mafia? Mafia is a game where there are two teams. Town and Mafia Town: They are the good guys, they do not know who each other is... but their objective is to try and eliminate the mafia. They do so by discussing it with their town-mates and the mafia during the day... and they vote for someone to lynch each day by posting ##player. After someone gets lynched, it is night. Some townies have special roles where they use at night, but we will talk about that later. Mosst of the players will be town. Mafia: Mafia know who each other are... and they do the exact same thing as town during the day, but at night, they vote someone to be killed. They are known as being scum. Mafia do not know the special roles of towns, or they don't even know if everyone is specifically town. Mafia win when they have just as many players left as town, but they start as a minor number of players than town do. There might also be a flavor of some sort, like for example when ctes hosted the Super Smash Bros Mafia on the board. Players got roles with a character that fits to the role such as King Dedede TOWN Miller, Tabuu MAFIA Godfather, Star Fox TOWN Cop etc. THis might help town figuring mafias roles and if they make fake claims, but it might also help mafia to make a lynch on a townie if his flavor doesn't fit and figuring fakeclaims from role such as doctors as it would be stupid to claim you're a doctor since you'd then be a good night target for the mafia. In games with a flavor the mafia will get a safelist, which is a list of characters from the flavor that are no townies role. This will help the mafia make fakeclaims. Roles Common Town Roles Vanilla: A normal townie with no ability other than lynching. Cop: The cop can target a player every night. He will then either be told that the player is innocent or guilty. Innocent if town and guilty if mafia. Docter: The doctor can protect a player every night, the player wont die then. Miller: Just like a vanilla except that he will appear guilty to a cop. Vigilante: The vig has a limited number of shots, depending on the amount of players, that he can use at night to shot who he think is mafia, of course he might hit town. Jack-of-all-trades: The Jack is one of the towns most powerfull roles, he will have serveral abilitys such as protecting, a cop invistigation, and a shot. Common Mafia Roles Godfather: The leader of the mafia who will appear innocent to a cop. Vanilla: A normal mafia with no ability other than lynching and of course being a part of deciding who dies at night. Roleblocker: Can block a player every night and that player will not be able to ue his ability. Detective: He can target a town player every night and then mafia will know his role. Claiming Claiming is a thing that can help town figuring who the mafia is as well as it can help a mafia to convince the town that he isn't mafia and that town shouldn't lynch him. Most of the town will probably claim the role that they are, it will be stupid for some townies though like a doctor as he would be the mafia number one target, as well as a cop should only do it if he's about to get lynched or have a guilty scan when town is in danger, it's less risky if the doctor still is alive. The mafia will make a fake-claim which is picking a character on the safelist and finding a role that would fit to the character, then he should try to convince town that he isn't a mafia, though he is of course. If claiming a cop he also have to give a fake scan every night. Bussing Bussing is a thing that mafia might do to each other to get some of them in a better possision. In other words they sacrifice one of them, in most occasions a mafia with a weaker role such as vanilla, this will make the mafia players, that helped getting the sacrificed mafia, look more like a townie to the town. For example a mafia player could claim cop and say that he scanned xxx guilty, which would then be one of the other mafia players. Common Antics One common antic involves user Boo_24_7. Whenever a game of mafia is played with him, he is always the first to go, no matter what. He could be effing god and everyone would vote him out, even himself.